Someone special
by BlackSkitz
Summary: Eggman has a new 'ally' and the sonic team is told to watch out for him. Amy is over sonic, when she meets the ally, ranger the fox, she falls in love with him. despit wat conditions he lives in and who he hangs with. rangerxamy r&r plz


Okay, now this is a new fic that I'm writing. I had the idea in my head and I had to get it down. I'm going to start doing that, actually. If I get an idea and I think I like it then I'll make a story Out of it. Yup, that's what I'm going to do! ^^

Disclaimer: Okay apparently I don't own the sonic characters. -tear drop- I mean, I don't even own a plushie!!! How sad is that! Really sad, that's how sad. Yeah, so I don't own anyone.

* * *

It was a normal day in mobius, the sun was shining and everyone was doing what they usually did. Exept amy rose that is. She was in her room, trashing all her precious sonic items and toys happily. Now your probably wondering why she's doing this, huh? Well, lets see then.

* * *

*** Flashback ***

"hi sonic! How goes it?" asked amy.

Sonic rolled his eyes "nothing amy, NOTHING!!!!!

" what's your problem,…mabye a big 'amy rose' hug will cheer you up" she cheered while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"AHHHH AMY YOU PINK SPITBALL GET OFF ME!!!!" he yelled as he pushed her to a nearby tree.

"ow,…sonniku that hurt" she wimpered.

"good" huffed sonic as he walked away as nothing happened.

*** end flashback ***

* * *

Amy just finished cleaning her room when she heard the phone ring. She sighed and answered the phone.

"hello?"

"umm,...hi ames"

"-sigh- hi sonic don't call me ames, what do you want?"

"oh, sorry umm, can you come over to my house,..tails and knuckles are over, and a cop too. Umm, eggmans got a new ally and apperantly he's really strong so we have his file here, and I wanted you to come over here and see it with us. can you come over?"

" whatever sonic, I'll be over"

" thanks"

Amy hung up the phone and got ready. She put on a red tube top that stopped at the waist and black jeans. She put on a crimson hairband and red boots with a black line going down the middle. She went downstairs and stuffed two apples in her pockets so she could eat at the park. Amy left the house quickly so she could read the file of this so called 'powerful ally' of eggmans.

Amy got to sonic's house in 7 minutes. she knocked on the door and sonic quickly answered.

"hi amy!"

"hi" she said then walked in. "hi knuckles, tails" she said cheerfuly.

"hi amy!"said tails.

"sup pinky" said knuckles.

"hello miss rose" said a cop who came from the kitchen.

"hello....cop?"

"the names bob, officer bob" he said.

"how _origianal_" mumbled knuckles.

"alright then, here is the file, you may keep it if you wish" said officer bob while exiting the house.

The group all leaned forward and looked at the file.

**

* * *

**

Name: Ranger the fox(two tailed)

Scars: Has small pink scar on forehead.

**Fur: Dark grey fur with pure black bangs. Tips of his tail are black. **

**Eye color: golden yellow.**

**Clothing: black leather jacket. Black boots. **

**Strength level: on a scale of 1 to 10, marc is a 10 1/2**

**Abilities: Can use chaos control without a chaos emerald, runs at sonic speed,**

**Ties with eggman: He has very weak ties with eegman, but we must be wary of him, for his strength and abilities.**

* * *

"Wow" said Amy.

"Wee, he has weak ties with Eggman. So, I assume he can't be that serious." said Tails.

"We still have to worry." said Knuckles.

"Okay, we'll just have to keep a look out for him then. If anyone sees him call for help. We'll fight him until he will cooperate quietly and come here for questioning." said Sonic.

"Okay then" said Knuckles and Tails.

"Okay, I'm going to the park. Later guys." said Amy as she left.

"Bye pinky!" "Bye amy!" "later"

* * *

Amy was walking down a dirt path, going to the edge of a cliff to eat her apples. "wow, its' a nice day" said amy as she sat down at the edge, talking to herself for no apperent reason. "I guess so" came a strange voice amy never heard of. Amy got up quickly and looked around. She saw a dark grey fox leaning on the tree behind her looking down. He looked oddly familiar... "Y-Your Ranger the fox!" yelled Amy.

"So you've heard of me?" he asked with little interest.

"Yeah! Your Eggmans new ally!"

"Ex-ally to be correct. I didn't know he was a bad guy until his place was surrounded by cops the day after I joined him. They all started attacking me forcing me to come in for questioning. I ran out of there. He's a crazy fat man. That's all I have to say about him." he said. "What's your name?" he continued.

Amy just stared at him for a while until she took in the information she had just recieved. "wait, wha?" she asked.

Ranger sighed. "I am Eggmans ex-ally-" "No the last part!" "Oh, I asked you what's your name."

"Oh,..my names Amy Rose. Are you sure you don't work for Eggman anymore?"

Ranger nodded."I was raised to stay out of trouble, when needed to"

"oh, well I soppose then your a good guy?" she asked him.

Ranger shrugged, "I guess so."

"Cool!"

Ranger just shrugged, "Your friends with sonic, am I right?" he asked her.

"Barley"

"Why not?"

"I doubt you would want to hear my whole life story" she said sadly.

"I don't mind. You sound like an interesting person." he said.

"really?!"

"yeah, I guess so" he said. Ranger talked, but it seemed as if he had no emotion. His mouth moved when he talked, and that was it. It was as if his face was stone. His eyes seemed to show some emotion but not much.

"Thanks,...well here I go" said amy. "But first..." she continued, but then she grabbed Rangers arm and dragged him to the cliff and forced him to sit down next to her. She then gave him an apple and he accepted. THEN she started her story.

"well, when I was a little girl sonic rescued me. Since then I've been his number one fan. I get jelouse when he goes out with other girls, and let me tell you this, he goes out with A LOT of different girls. He went out with Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, Rouge the bat, alicia, and I think he had others secretly, just to get me annoyed. But did he ever give me a chance? NOOOOOO. I was to ugly, to short, to pink, to fat, to kinky, too stupid, or just to annoying. He told me so himself. He told me he hated me. Latly he had been acting up and started to yell at me. He pushed me and talked about me behind my back. He used to be so kind and always put his friends before himself. Now he only thinks knuckles and tails are his friends. He only thinks of me as some dumb fan girl who won't leave me alone. An one day he pushed me to a tree and I just couldn't take it anymore. He left and I threw away anything that had to do with him. Now he's trying to be my friend and he's totally sucking up. Now HE'S the annoying one. Ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. This sonic guy sounds like a man whore by the way. AND he must be blind." he said emotionless.

"I can see how he's a man whore, but how is he blind?" asked Amy, who had finished her apple.

"Well, in my opinion, I don't think your to ugly, to short, to pink, to fat, to kinky, too stupid, or just to annoying. To me, your pretty, perfect height, nice amount of pink, lovely weight, not kinky, really smart, and you don't seem like the annoying type." he answered.

"w-wow. Thanks, that has to be the nicest thing a GUY has ever said to me. But, you barely know me, how could you saynthose nice things about me?" asked amy.

"well, first of all you ARE beautiful. AND, your not too short and not too tall. Perfect height. Pink IS a nice color on you. Your OBVIOUSLY not fat. You don't look kinky, because I know my fair share of kinky people. Your not stupid because a dumb person would have obviously kept going after this sonic guy. And you stopped, which makes you a smart person because you respect your self. And lastly, your not annoying because if you WERE annoying, I would have left already. I hate annoying people."

"wow. I guess,....your right. thank you" said amy happily.

"welcome" he said as he got up.

"WAIT! What about your criminal recored?" asked amy.

"I'm going to the cops to go fix it and set everything straight." he replied.

"can I come?" asked Amy.

"why?"

"Well, I just told you my whole life story didn't I? Well, that qualifies you as my friend, and as my friend I have to know about you. And right now, I know NOTHING about you. Soooooo, maby I'll learn something about you on the way there." said my triumpently.

"I have to stop at my house first. Where I live is no place for a pretty girl such as your self to be" he said.

"I think I can handle it buddy" she said while poking him in the chest accusingly. Ranger just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" he said as he quietly grabbed her arm and shouted "chaos control!"

A blinding green light surrounded them and they disappeared and reappeared on a dirty sidewalk. Amy looked around and her eyes widened at her surroundings. All the sidewalks were filthy as if noone had ever cleaned them since the day they were made. It looked as if even rain couldn't wash all the trasha and scum off of the nasty streetlights flickered on and off from time to time. Even though it was about sunset, even the sky looked filthy, what with all the pollution and smoke present in the sky and air. There were no cars, most likely because the streets were littered with broken bottles and pieces of plastic and different trashes and wrappers from diners and fast food places. They were all surrounded with dirty tall buildings and every wall had grafiti on it. Some were murals, some were inapropriat images, and some were just words that Amy couldn't understand.

"I can go back if you want" said Ranger.

"N-NO thanks. Do you live here?"asked Amy.

"I don't just live here. I grew up here" he said.

"wow. Where are the cops?" she asked.

"Not to far from here. But first I have to go to my house."

"okay" said amy as she followed Ranger closly trying not to get her shoes dirty. They were approaching the corner when a male skunk dashed out of the corner with a gun and a knife, "GIVE ME YOUR YOUR GONNA DIE GIRL!!!" Amy screamed and grabbed onto Rngers arm.

"Put the gun down, steve" said Rnager annoyed, still somehow showing little emotional features.

"oh, he he sorry Ranger. I thought the girl was alone. She a friend of yours or didja meet her at a club?" he asked with a wink.

Ranger stared at him, "No you retard. She's a friend of mine. I don't pick up hoes at clubs, unlike yourself." he said.

"You have no fun. You my friend, ar emo." replied steve.

"You my friend, are in idiot unlike any other kind." countered Ranger."And I'm not emo. I just prefer black. That's all. Now, I have to go because your scaring my friend." said Ranger justuring to Amy who had her face buried into Rangers arm.

"Riiiiight, your _friend" _he said with another wink.

Ranger just hook his head and led amy away from steve. "Sorry about that, he was probably drunk" said Ranger.

"It's okay" said Amy.

Ranger and Amy walked in silence. Amy still clung to Ranger, for fear of another one of his friends would pop up, not that Ranger was complaining or anything.

Thay finally came to a building with the most grafiti out of the whole block. Ranger stepped inside and It was just as messy and disgusting as she had guessed. Ranger passed the sleeping bellboy and went into the elevator, and pressed floor the 19 button. 'i hope his place isn't discusting' thought amy.

When the elevator opened they both stepped out and continued walking down the hall until they came to door 19-01. Ranger got out his keys and opened the door and led amy inside. To Amy's amazment it was the cleanest thing she's seen in the past hour and a half. "make yourself comftorable" he said before going into onr of the rooms.

Amy nodded to herself and sat down on one of his couches. She then decided to get up and looke around. She went into his small kitchen first. It had a sink and wooden cabinets that were neatly cleaned. The sink was spotless and shiny. She opened his cabinets to see that he had plenty of food and everything was neatly put away and there were no crumbs or anything to attract rats or bugs. She closed his cabinets and looked inside of the fridge to see that it was also spotless. She left and looked inside of the living rooms. The couches and chairs were put together nicly. The rug had no stains and the whole room smelled like febreeze. She smiled and went nto the other room that Ranger didn't go into. It seemed like a guest bedroom. It had a nicely tucked in bed and it had a dresser. Amy opened the dresser to see that there were no clothes in it. Amy shrugged and left the room.

Amy went back into the kitchen, "I wonder if I should ask if I could get some soda..."mumbled Amy. She saw him go into a room, but she didn't know if she should disturb him.

"You can help yourself to something to drink if you want" said Ranger as he came out of the room.

"oh! Um, yeah...thanks" she said nervously.

"you want water, milk, soda, orange juice, grape juice, or lemonade?"he asked.

"um, could I get some milk?" asked Amy.

"Sure" he said as he poured her a glass of milk, and a glass of water for himself.

"here" he said offering the cup. Amy took it with a 'thank you' and drank up.

"you ready to go?" she asked.

"yeah, come on" he said motioning her to follow him down the stairs.

When they reached the lobby, Ranger woke up the bellboy.

"he.....hello! How may I help you?" he asked.

"If steve comes in, tell him to stay out of my room. Or else I'll steal all his beer" said Ranger exiting the building.

"will do sr.!" yelled the bellboy.

"so, where's the poilice station?"asked Amy.

"Right around the corner. Carefull, theres a lot of gum and wrappers on this corner." warned Ranger.

Amy stopped and took ahold of his sleeve. "No!!! these are new shoes. I can't get them dirty. Ranger motioned for her to show him the bottom of her shoes. Amy showed him both of the bottoms of her shoes. "wow, you didn't get them dirty while you were here. wierd. Okay than." said Ranger as he picked up amy, and after she gave a surprised 'yelp' he ran over the dirty block and set her down on the 'cleaner' sidewalk.

"thanks" said amy.

"welcome" he grunted.

He led her to the large police station. After they entered Ranger signed in and went to the counter followed by Amy.

"well, hello Ranger. Haven't seen you in a while. How've ya been? Is that your girlfriend?"asked a cop.

Amy blushed when the cop assumed she was his girlfriend.

"no jeff, she's my friend. I'm here to clean my name. I don't need hundreds of cops at my apartment bringing me to jail. Especially if I only met this eggman dude twice. And both times he was talking so fast I didn't even know what he was saying. I just nodded and the next thing I knew, I was his 'ally'. I don't need or want this on my reputation, that I am currently trying clear."said Ranger.

".....so,....she's not your girlfriend?" asked Jeff.

Ranger rubbed his tempoles as he growled. "NO! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HER EITHER!!!!" he yelled slaming the desk. Amy raised an eyebrow, '_he WANTS me to be his girlfriend? Does Ranger like me?.....he is cute. And he sounds like a nice guy. He has a nice apartment and he's trying to clear up his reputation. That's good, right?_' thought Amy.

Jeff the cop shrugged. "No need to worry fox am boy. I cleared your rep. for you. Now,..you are no longer one of Eggmans ally's. All wanted posters will be pulled down and I will personally call all the other police stations to let them know."

"really? Thanks Jeff." said Ranger as he shook Jeff's hand. "wait, there were wanted posters?" asked Ranger.

"Yup, your one of the strongest and fastest that this world has. Even if almost noone knows it." said Jeff.

"wow" said Amy in amazement.

Ranger and Amy left the police station where they met Steve outside. "yo" he greeted Ranger. The winked at Amy causing her to shiver in discust. This made Ranger chuckle.

"sooooo, did you clean your reputation?" asked Steve,

"yeah, Jeff cleared it for me." replied Ranger.

"so, now your gonna be a goody-two-shoes? Your gonna stop drinking, stealing, clubbing, and even smoking?"asked Steve in shock.

Amy widened her eyes as she looked up at Ranger, who had a solid emotionless face on.

"first off, your scaring Amy. So shut up! Second of all, I don't smoke, drink, club, and I barely steal."said Ranger.

"ohhhh yeah! That's marc the fox, not you!" said Steve starting to remember.

"yeah. I'm going to drop off Amy. Then I'm going home. Stay out of my apartment, you mess it up everytime!" said Ranger, recalling all the times Steve trashed his place.

"Who me?"asked Steve. Steve then gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Ranger poked both of his eyes then walked off with Amy giggling, while Steve yelled in pain, and then murmered curses under his breath.

"Chaos control!" shouted Ranger. Ranger reappeared at station square. "okay, see ya Amy. See ya some other time." said Ranger as he turned around, but Amy stopped him.

"wait! Come over to my house! Or I can introduce you to my friends! Or I can-"

"AMY WATCH OUT!!!!!" yelled sonic as he pushed Amy away from Ranger.

Ranger just raised an eyebrow, through his always half-lidded eyes. "Amy are you okay?" asked Sonic worringly. Amy growled and shoved sonic off of her. The Ranger helped her up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" yelled sonic.

"listen blue boy, you have it all wrong. I'm-"

"EGGMANS ALLY, I KNOW!" yelled Sonic.

"SONIC, STOP IT! HE'S NOT AN ALLY ANYMORE!" yelled amy. The Amy explained the whole thing to sonic, through clenched teeth. "so, do you get it, NOW?'' she asked.

Sonic nodded dumbly. "Listen Ranger. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Forgive me?"asked Sonic as he out stretched his hand. Ranger looked at the hand with cool half lidded eyes.

"I don't associate with man whores, stuck up losers, or a mixture of the both. And I ESPECIALLY don't associate with guys who break pretty pink hedgehogs hearts'. Bye Amy, see ya next time" said Ranger as he smacked Sonics hand away. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted as he disappeared.

Amy smiled and left Sonic to think about what Ranger had said about him.


End file.
